Coffee Wars
by Khoi
Summary: Some things can never be made perfect. Ianto!Gabriel/Sam. Tie in to Emerald Snakes Angels & Aliens series.


**Title:** Coffee Wars  
**Series: ** Angels and Aliens by Emerald Snakes  
**Fandom:** Torchwood/Supernatural  
**Characters/Pairing:** Ianto!Gabriel/Sam  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** One swear word and some Gabe/Sam. Nothing too horrible I hope.  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or Supernatural.  
**Summary:** Some things can just never be made perfect.

&&&

The sound of clinging glasses pilled Gabriel from a sound rest, a smile still plastered on his face from the night before as he pulled the blankets back and feet touched the floor.

'_Would you get that stupid smirk off my face? It's embarrassing._' Ianto grumbled as Gabriel buckled his pants, grabbing the dress shirt that was thrown haphazardly over the foot board of the bed last night by Sam.

'Oh, you enjoyed it so quit being a tight ass.' Throwing in a happy whistle Gabe finished dressing and headed for the kitchen as he snickered at his own little joke causing Ianto to roll his eyes. Well he would roll his eyes if he'd had control of his body.

"Good morning." Gabriel chirped, enjoying the sound of Ianto's accent as he grabbed a mug and gave Sam a quick peck before stealing the steaming mug of coffee from the younger Winchesters hands and replacing it with the empty mug. Sam just rolled his eyes and refilled his glass as Gabriel gave him another parting kiss. "Thanks."  
Taking a sip of the bitter brew Gabriel almost gagged. "Oh my- It's so- Yuck!"

'_It's coffee…_' Ianto mentally shook his head as Gabe made a face as he reached for the sugar bowl. '_No, no! Please not again!_' Ianto yelled, cringing as Gabriel lifted the lid of the sugar bowl and dipped the spoon in, but he sighed in relief when the silver instrument came up empty, save for a few granules that were left over.

"Well, doesn't that suck." Gabriel sulked and tossed the spoon on the counter.

'_Thank God._' Gabe shot Ianto a scathing look through the nearby toaster before reaching above his head and running his hand over the contents of the overhead cupboard before grabbing what he was looking for.

'Oh good, Sammy went shopping.' Gabriel smiled as he pulled down the sack of sugar. Cracking open the bag a frown appeared again. 'This isn't cubes; where are the cubes?'  
It wouldn't do, it wouldn't do at all.

'_Why can't you be normal?_' Ianto thought as Gabriel rummaged through the drawers. Obviously whatever he wanted wasn't in there because seconds later Gabriel stood in front of the kitchen cupboards, hands on Ianto's hips as he tried to remember where the sugar cubes were hidden.

"Top shelf." Sam called from across the room, his nose buried in something interesting on his laptop screen as he took a sip of his drink and so used to the archangels sugar cravings that he didn't even need to look up to know what the man wanted.

Ianto wanted to strangle the boy as Gabriel climbed down from the countertop, the largest bag of sugar cubes Ianto had ever seen now sat upon the counter.  
'_Oh, fuck me._'

'That can be arranged.' Gabriel chucked as the Welshman raged inside at his comment. Just as he was about to drop the first sugar cube into the murky brown drink Ianto stopped him.

'_Wait! Please, I'll do anything._' Ianto pleaded. The last word piqued Gabriel interest and sitting the cube beside the mug he smirked and tapped the counter. "Anything?"

"Did you say something?" Sam looked up from is computer.

"Nothing, just Ianto." Nodding in confirmation Sam disappeared once again into his cyber world.

'So, anything?' Gabriel insinuated.

'_Anything but __**THAT**__._' Ianto grimaced. Gabe just chucked before dropping a sugar cube into his coffee. '_Okay! Okay, fine. I'll do that._' Ianto grumbled.

'Good boy.' Gabe smirked before dropping in another sugar cube. If he could get one thing from Ianto so easily what was stopping him from more. 'Now how about…'

'_No._' Ianto said firmly as he watched in horror as the angel dropped numerous cubes into the coffee.

"Oops." That was the last straw for Ianto. He didn't know how it happened but for few brief moments he was back in control. In one swift movement the mug was tossed into the sink with a clatter, the ruined drink swirling down the drain. "No!"

Gabriel was back, his hands on either side of the sink and he mourned over a perfectly good cup of coffee. 'What did you do that for?' He whined, picking the mug out of the sink.

'_Too much sugar,_' Ianto said simply. '_And besides at this rate my figure will be lost._'

Gabriel snorted, pouring a fresh cup. 'I thought you didn't care about silly stuff like that?'

'_I exercise._'

'So do I.' Gabe said indignantly, taking a quick glance over at Sam who had once again hidden behind his laptop.

Ianto rolled his eyes, '_Sex doesn't count._'

'Why not?' Gabe asked as he put the coffee pot back in its usual spot. 'It burns calories, which means more sugar.'

'_Like you need more._' Ianto growled as the archangel reached for the sugar bag, watching carefully as a few cubes were thrown in. Ianto gave a sigh of relief when the bag was closed and put away.

'Spoilsport.' Gabe grinned as he put the mug to his lips and took a deep swig of coffee, which was before said drink was spit down the drain.

'_What's wrong with it now?!_' Ianto cried as he watched yet another cup get poured down the drain.

'It's cold.' Gabriel whined, plopping himself down at the kitchen table vowing to himself to never drink coffee again.


End file.
